


星際民航

by MrSkull



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, civil aviation au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>空少Spock和醫生McCoy的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 民航AU，感謝皮嫂及其室友的耳誤_(:з」∠)_

    就算McCoy再怎麼討厭穿梭機，他還是要每月至少坐上三次飛梭於alpha象限的幾個主要殖民星球。作為一名頂尖的外科醫生，除開必要 的臨床工作外，還有許多研討交流會議需要參加。機緣巧合之下，McCoy認識了企業號民航線最受女性歡迎的機長James T. Kirk。經驗豐富的Kirk會帶McCoy到殖民星中見識最有風情的酒館，雖然性格和職業相距甚遠，但並不阻止兩人很快地稔熟起來。所以討厭星際航行如McCoy，他也覺得生活還是每每有著值得期待的事物的。  
  
    噢不，看在上帝的份上，他現在更期待這次航班能夠換一批乘務員。或者更準確地說，把某名空少換掉就能讓McCoy舒心許多。他看著那個熟悉的身影漸行漸近，一股無名火便開始蹭蹭往上冒。  
  
    “女士們、先生們，歡迎您乘坐企業號穿梭航班NCC1701前往殖民星辛達……”在乘務長Uhura悅耳的歡迎詞中，服務頭等艙的空少一邊打招呼一邊確認乘客們是否有扣好安全帶。  
    “你好，我需要一張毯子。”McCoy開聲招呼，儘量減少與對方的眼神接觸。  
    “起飛後10.23分鐘內艙室的溫度會達到並保持在26.52℃，該溫度對人類非常適宜。或許您需要一杯飲料？”  
    “一杯冰水，謝謝。”  
    “鑒於室溫會降低5℃，個人建議您考慮常溫的水。”  
    “Mr. Spock，”McCoy實在無法再按捺那股火焰，抬頭瞪著對方，“我認為乘客有權選擇要不要毛毯或者喝點什麼。”  
    “Dr，在過去的38次飛行中，您有33次在合適的室溫中因為喝了冰水降低了體溫而使用毛毯，另外5次喝了半杯威士忌于45分鐘後入睡……”  
    “所以，我還是需要毛毯。”McCoy打斷了這個民航第一空少的建議，他覺得比起毛毯現在更需要在服務問卷中寫點投訴。  
    Spock挑了挑眉，“請稍後。”  
  
    穿梭機飛行穩定後，Spock送來了McCoy要的毛毯，還附加了一杯水。McCoy滿意地拿起喝上一口，才發現那是杯溫水。他想要站起來抗議，但Spock正在把毛毯遞給斜後面座位的女士，並安慰她身邊第一次乘坐穿梭機而顯得惴惴不安的小男孩。McCoy只好作罷。


	2. Chapter 2

    “Bones！”  
    “別Bones了。”McCoy利索地點擊著候機室填寫意見的PADD，完全不去看女乘客們口中機長Kirk的颯爽英姿。  
    “看在你睡著時他給你掖了毯子的份上，——Uhura告訴我的，就別提交了好嗎。”Kirk坐到McCoy身旁，伸頭瞧了眼這次的意見又是什麼內容。  
    “看在他將冰水換成溫水的份上，Jim，誰需要那杯溫水？”  
    “如果穿梭機有提供新鮮熱牛奶的話我敢保證他會給你來一杯的。”Kirk討喜地露出他的招牌笑臉，對這位認識了兩年的老客戶新好友感到無奈。  
    “我知道你們的PADD還能塞下很多內容的，”McCoy毫不猶豫地點擊了<Submit>，滿意地放下PADD轉向Kirk，“民航第一空少的工作質量也不過如此嘛。”  
    “據我所知，你第一次投訴他的時候可是件轟動業界的事情。”Kirk跟著McCoy一起站起身，拎起行李往出閘口走去。  
    “不能因為他是第一個服務在星際民航的瓦肯人就給他特權，”McCoy努了努嘴，“說起第一次投訴，要不是你得力的副機長告訴我他是這麼亂七八糟的人！”  
  
    想起來就讓人生氣，McCoy不快地回憶起他第一次投訴Spock的事情。作為一個幾乎全才的外科醫生，McCoy清楚自己的「暈機症」是心因性的，但這對他在每次起飛和降落時難受得蹲在洗手間發抖乾嘔的情況沒有半點幫助。以往他都是事先打一支止吐針，然後霸佔頭等艙的洗手間聽著Kirk、Sulu和Chekov平穩愉快的聲音度過這難受的幾分鐘。  
    那是在Spock調班到這趟航班之前。  
      
    “Bones，”Kirk拍拍McCoy的肩，“瓦肯人的手吻習俗地球人並不通用，”他忍不住笑起來，“所以嚴格來說你並沒有什麼損失。”  
    “等你暈機的時候被尖耳朵怪抓著兩隻手不放再跟我說損失問題吧。”  
    “況且，每次投訴受理之後他都會被安排對你進行回訪確認，你不煩麼？”  
    McCoy扁了扁嘴，他一點都不煩。  
讓一個堅稱自己的判斷都出於邏輯的人承認自己的錯誤，那可讓McCoy高興了。  
  
    Kirk跟McCoy在出口分了手，McCoy坐上了來接他到酒店的穿梭車，半路上就接到了民航服務部的來電。  
    McCoy不自覺地扯起了嘴角。


	3. Chapter 3

    關於第一次投訴的事情，Spock一直沒想通McCoy為什麼會在意見欄中填寫那種內容。之後他就這份投訴向當事人致電進行了確認，通訊器中的嗓音顯得憤怒又無奈。  
    “Mr. McCoy，我向您保證，當時的行為僅僅為了緩解您的暈機狀況。”  
    “你的意思是這一切都是我在自作多情嗎？”  
    “先生……”  
    “先不說你們瓦肯人有用手指接吻的習慣，就算是為了緩解暈機，這需要兩個人擠在洗手間裏而你一直緊緊握著我的雙手嗎？”  
    “那是緩解暈機……”  
    “我的手又不暈機！”  
    “您的意思是下次我應該握緊您的頭部嗎？”  
    McCoy覺得這句話聽起來非常奇怪，但是他又說不出奇怪的地方。不，這不是重點。  
    “下一次再讓我看見你我就投訴到你被撤職為止！”  
    “醫生，沒記錯您的職業是位醫生。”Spock冷靜的聲音在通訊器想起，McCoy狐疑地皺眉。  
    “是又怎樣？”  
    “情緒波動如此大的性格選擇了最需要情緒穩定的職業之一，”Spock幾不可聞地歎了口氣，拉長話語間的空隙，“Fascinating.”  
    “回訪通訊有錄音嗎？我要求就你的回訪態度進行投訴！”  
  
    要知道，McCoy還真是個言出必行的人。  
    既然他許諾了每次見到Spock就投訴他的服務，那麼，他當然是做到了。從第一次投訴開始，兩年間在PADD裏填寫過的投訴項目幾乎就沒有重複過。但就算McCoy再怎麼努力，Spock依舊是民航中五星服務的楷模，他名下的幾十件投訴都抵不過收到的稱讚的百分之幾。McCoy懷疑這些意見僅僅是出於乘客們對瓦肯異域風情的好奇心轉化成的吸引力，才讓她們對那口從數據庫裏節選出來的機械回覆感到如此滿意。  
    “您好，星際民航企業號Spock為您服務。Dr. McCoy，下午好。”  
    “我的投訴不會撤回，”McCoy已經對回訪步驟倒背如流，“省去這些話吧Spock。”  
    “謝謝您對我服務提供的寶貴意見，”Spock像是沒聽到對方的回應似的繼續說，“您的留言中指出了昨天晚上於地球時間11:47:51關於我的服務的不滿，主要原因是將您指定的冰水換成了溫水。”  
    “而且毫無悔意。”  
    “溫水有助於您的睡眠，醫生。”Spock頓了頓，“鑒於您的暈機情況並未完全消除，同時起飛超過了您的睡眠時間。”  
    “我的睡眠時間？”  
    “在去年第12及21次回訪時，通訊發起時間均超過了地球時間11:30:00，而您並沒有接聽。”  
    “……這種事情就不要記住。”  
    “醫生，舒適的睡眠可以減弱您到達辛達時因為時差所引起的不適。”  
    “這不是你隨意改變乘客要求的理由。”  
    “我真誠請求您的理解。”  
    “不，你只需要真誠向我道歉就好。”  
    “希望您下次再乘坐星際民航企業號，祝您旅途愉快。”  
    “喂？喂？！”McCoy瞪著通訊器，難以置信對方竟然自顧自地切斷了音頻。  
    “混蛋尖耳朵怪！”


	4. Chapter 4

    返航的時候McCoy提早了一個小時到達機場。他想要買點辛達的特產回地球，帶給他的前妻和女兒。他已經快一年沒見過女兒了，最主要是因為跟前妻的不和並沒有因為離異而得到緩解。  
    “晚上好，Dr. McCoy。”  
    “噢，不，”McCoy聞聲翻了個白眼邊轉過頭，迎向那個劉海整齊地熨在額頭上的瓦肯人，“你為什麼還在這裡。”  
    “如果你是問為什麼我沒有跟Kirk機長一起返航的話，他跟我當值不同班次。”Spock盯著McCoy手裏拿著的一盒辛達食品，不置可否地挑了挑眉。  
    “不值勤的時候你還在特產店做兼職嗎？”看到對方吃癟的表情，McCoy愉快地笑了起來。  
    “我會作為乘客搭乘下一班穿梭機回地球，”Spock抿了抿嘴，“這個特產帶到地球的時候口味會變掉。”  
    “是因為溫度的關係嗎？這點我也有考慮過，但說明裏並沒有提到溫度對口味的影響。”  
    “說明並沒有充分考慮該特產到達其他星球時的情況。地球空氣中氮的含量高於辛達兩倍，而這種食品會與氮高度結合而產生新的氣味。”  
    “作為一個空少，你在不該知道的事情上倒是知道得挺多的。”McCoy調笑說。  
    “醫生，我對你持續否認我的職業操守和專業知識感到疑惑。”  
    “那是因為你缺少了人類的情緒。”  
    “所以說，那是情緒讓你持續對我的投訴。”  
    “那是因為你的態度讓我產生了負面情緒。”  
    Spock疑惑地皺眉，覺得地球人的情緒問題又一次困擾了他。在調班到企業號這兩年來，他跟隨Kirk和Uhura等人，瞭解到了不少人類的情緒學問。其中針對McCoy的投訴，Spock每回都特意向兩位請教。但每次Spock覺得距離這種情緒的真相近了一步的時候，McCoy又走了讓他無法理解的一步。  
    作為思維清晰邏輯縝密的瓦肯人，Spock第一次覺得在學習上產生了力不從心的認知。  
    “情緒，Dr. McCoy，那幾乎是你每句話中全部的成分。”Spock在不得要領中再次說出了刺到對方的話語。  
  
    就算登機後發現McCoy就坐在自己前面，Spock也沒有再得到對方的回應。頭等艙內一片安靜，連預想中最聒噪的乘客也噤聲不語，Spock在座位上合掌用指尖頂住下巴陷入了沉思。  
    “Spock先生，晚上好。”  
    “晚上好，Chekov先生。今晚的情況如何？”  
    “一切順利，Sulu先生確認一切正常後批准了我過來跟您打招呼。”三個月前正式加入星際民航的Chekov在實習時曾獲得過Spock的幫助，所以他一直對Spock持有非常好的印象。  
    “謝謝你。”  
    “前面的這個乘客，”Chekov壓低聲音稍稍湊近Spock，“就是那個投訴達人嗎？”  
    “如果你是指每次都會投訴我的那位乘客，那麼是的。”Spock知道McCoy已經聽到了，他估算著對方會在Chekov面前爆發的幾率，以及事後投訴Chekov的可能性。  
    Chekov做了個「Oops」的鬼臉，“那我也得小心伺候著才行，試用期間被投訴可是很麻煩的事情。”  
    “認真負責地完成工作就好，Mr. Chekov，”Spock建議道，“不需要因為個例而太介懷。”  
    “呿。”前面的座位傳來了不屑的哼聲。  
    就算這麼說，Chekov覺得自己還是儘快回到駕駛艙比較保險。他向Spock點頭致意，然後迅速地回到Sulu身邊。  
    “那個很會投訴的乘客在頭等艙呢。”他對Sulu說。  
    “哦？”  
    “坐在Mr. Spock前面。”  
    “哦呵~。”機長Sulu笑了起來。


	5. Chapter 5

    Spock特意留意了乘客投訴的情況，他甚至還把投訴填寫週期擴大到兩個月。在他收到來自McCoy的又兩次投訴之後，Spock依舊沒有發現他預計並期待的對Chekov的投訴如約而至。  
    Spock感到非常疑惑。為此他還特意去詢問了熟知各種人類習慣並且相對而言稍微理智一點的Kirk機長。  
    “哈，你是怎麼判斷Bones一定會投訴Mr. Chekov的呢。”Krik被Spock虛心求教的表情逗樂，覺得這個世界真是太奇妙了。  
    “Dr. McCoy當時表達了他聽見了我們的對話，並對談話內容感到不滿。”Spock回憶起Chekov當時經過McCoy時走得飛快的腳步。  
    “或者從始至終他只是對你一個人不滿呢。”Kirk覺得自己丟出了一個無疑等同於核彈的信息，可惜對面的瓦肯人還是保持著一絲不苟的撲克臉。  
    也難怪Bones總是這麼火大。  
    “你的意思是，——如果我理解正確，Dr. McCoy只投訴我。”Spock慎重地問。  
    他得到了Kirk肯定的回應。他看著Kirk一邊點頭一邊露出的笑臉感到前所未有的不安。Spock的父親Sarek告訴他去加入星際民航，去見識去接觸各個星球的智慧生物，這些會對日後接替Sarek成為瓦肯外交大使有好處。所以Spock就照做了，以他自身的優異成績大家都會為他選擇了乘務員而非駕駛員感到意外。他參加了民航的培訓，勤勉好學地活躍在崗位上，受到自乘客到同業者的一致好評。  
直到他調到頭等艙，並且經常輪值McCoy坐的航班。  
    所有人都對Spock說不需要在意，這絕無僅有的連續投訴看起來就是個人恩怨的成分遠大於工作失誤，人類有時候就是被情緒主導的不講理的生物。可是即便Spock再怎麼贊成這種觀點，他也不能對McCoy的投訴坐視不理。  
    他不會讓父親失望，更不能讓自己失敗。  
    McCoy是他必須完成的試煉。  
  
    於是與McCoy交談以摒除雙方之間不必要的誤解，主要是McCoy對自己的誤解，Spock把這件事放在了他必做事項的首位。  
    “不，Spock，你們還不算朋友，”Kirk這樣提議，“貿然與他爭論，可能會讓誤解加深。”  
    Spock等著來自同是人類的Kirk更合理的建議。  
    “不以空少和乘客的身份，不在穿梭機上，約Bones吃頓飯，聊聊他喜歡的音樂或者酒，跟他成為朋友。你會發現他是個很善良的人。”  
    “約他進餐。”  
    “記得點田納西波旁，Bones最喜歡喝這個。”  
    “威士忌的一種？”  
    “是的。然後有什麼矛盾可以私底下溝通，就不要再把意見簿當成是你們倆的交換日記了。”  
  
    Spock謹慎地考慮關於這個會面的邀請方式，畢竟對Dr. McCoy的會話僅限於穿梭機上的39次簡短的交談及之後投訴的回訪。有時候飛梭時間會超過20小時，即使如此他們之間交流時間也沒有一次超過15分23秒。Spock知道McCoy是一名有名的外科醫生，這是Kirk告訴他的，他還知道McCoy曾經有過一段婚姻，這是他觀察到McCoy的無名指有輕微的戒指印而得出的結論。McCoy還有一個未成年的女兒，從他買的各星球特產可以看出來這點。他的名字叫Leonard，通訊器常年不關閉，這些是被投訴而得到的信息。  
除此以外，Spock最熟悉的只有McCoy閱讀PADD的側臉和睡著時把自己埋進毛毯的瘦削體型。附件Kirk最近告訴他的田納西波旁。  
人類是如何保證提出邀請的時候不顯得唐突呢？又是如何提高被接受的概率？在瓦肯，所有會面和交流都是水到渠成，高度符合邏輯的。瓦肯人不會突然改變行為模式或心情，所以事情的結果都是可以預測的。  
    既然不能推斷結果，那就正面詢問好了。磊落如Spock決定下次輪班的時候當面確認就好。


	6. Chapter 6

    所以，現在McCoy被堵在頭等艙洗手間裏，是招誰惹誰了？  
    “Mr. Spock，麻煩讓讓。”他有好好洗手並且擦乾，為什麼不讓他回到座位上？  
    “醫生，請借一步說話。”說著Spock便擠進洗手間，反手關上了門。  
    McCoy翻著白眼被擠到了馬桶上方，差點就跌坐到馬桶蓋上，“我估摸你對洗手間有特殊的喜好？”  
    “只是個適合私下交談的空間。”  
    “洗手間？你平時都喜歡在洗手間跟人交談？”McCoy笑了起來。  
    “Dr. McCoy，”Spock清了清嗓子，把雙手背在身後，“我希望能與你展開一次會面。”  
    McCoy疑惑地皺起眉，他不知道Spock口中的會面是什麼東西。他覺得自己一個字都沒有聽懂。什麼是瓦肯人定義中的「會面」？為什麼他們會需要進行一次「會面」了？這個「會面」要如何「展開」？  
    “這是最新的瓦肯玩笑嗎？”  
    “瓦肯人從來不開玩笑。”  
    “真沒趣。”  
    “所以，醫生，你是否願意進行這次會面呢？”Spock追問，暗自考慮對方是否想通過岔開話題的方式拒絶本次邀請。  
    “首先請你解釋一下什麼是會面。”  
    “在一個安靜且事宜交談的地方，進食，並且討論問題。”  
    “聽起來不錯。但是Spock先生，我們有什麼需要一邊進食一邊討論的嗎？”  
    “關於你持續對我投訴的情況，我希望能借此機會更深入地瞭解你的意見。”  
    “我的意見都寫在意見本裏，你從頭看下來不就知道了？”  
    “對你提出的建議，我已經仔細閱讀過了。但有些要點，還是希望能夠當面討論。”Spock一口邀請McCoy參與學術交流會的口吻，抬起眉梢等候對方的答復。  
    “謝謝你的好意，Spock先生。”McCoy目光又一次投向門把，但面前頎長的身體顯然沒有任何移動的意願。  
    “如果我不答應，你是不是打算把我們一直鎖在洗手間裏？”  
    “還有12分29秒的時間我能留在這裡，這並不足以讓我們當下就展開討論。”  
    “老天，”McCoy實在拗不過他，“讓我出去吧我答應你就是了！”  
    “謝謝你。”Spock側身打開門，“我會音訊通知你地點和時間的。”然後他頭也不回地走了出去。  
    McCoy罵罵咧咧地從洗手間出來，正不爽地掃著衣服下擺，抬頭便看見乘務長Uhura笑得像偷腥的貓似的。  
    “基督在上，我以後再也不要坐這班機了。”  
  
    抬頭看了眼Spock指定的餐館招牌，McCoy已經有轉身回家的衝動。他低頭看了眼自己的著裝確認進去之後不會帶來什麼麻煩，便一股腦鑽進了那扇跟Spock一樣帶著冰冷氣質的厚實玻璃門。  
    Spock早在預訂的卡座裏靜候。面前的水杯散射著清透的燈光，Spock頷首注視著手中的PADD，閑逸地融入進周圍安靜的氛圍中。McCoy一瞬忘了抬起腳步。專注的時候，比起一名乘務員Spock更像是科研人員，起碼比自己手下幾個偷懶的實習醫生還要靠譜的樣子。  
    McCoy靜靜走到桌邊，Spock聞聲抬起了頭。那一刻Spock臉上的表情，McCoy敢斷言，那是瓦肯人最接近笑容的樣子。  
    “醫生，晚上好。請坐。”Spock起身待McCoy一同坐下，舉止與穿梭機上值勤時判若兩人。  
    “叫我Leonard就好，被你醫生醫生地叫，感覺就像還沒下班。”McCoy點頭謝過斟水的侍應，接過遞來的菜單。  
    “Leonard。”Spock輕輕喚了聲，尾音乾脆，與McCoy平時習慣的南方口音很不一樣。  
    兩人對視數秒，各自低頭點餐。


	7. Chapter 7

    前菜送來之前酒保捧著瓶威士忌來到桌前，Spock示意給McCoy滿上一杯。  
    “Spock，你不試試？”  
    “瓦肯人對酒精的反應並不像人類，飲用後不會產生任何影響。”  
    “那你們可是少了一種快樂。”McCoy舉起酒杯向Spock，輕啜了口，“你剛才在看什麼，不會還是我的投訴吧？”  
    “不。”Spock看了眼擺在身側的PADD，“是你在期刊裏的一篇論文。”  
    “噢。”McCoy臉上微泛紅光，笑得有點不自在。  
    “非常有趣，完全沒有平日表現的不專業形象參雜在其中。”   
“我當你剛才那句話是種讚美。”  
“是的，”Spock一揚眉，給予了一個肯定的表情，“那麼，Leonard。關於你的投訴，我仔細分析過三遍。”  
    “於是？”  
    “我認為每次向你提出的建議都是符合邏輯的，但是每次你都會針對這些建議進行投訴。”  
    “首先，再提邏輯我就用餐刀把你的鍋蓋頭剃光。其次，你的那套建議或許能哄好其他旅客，但是我還是比較適應自己的習慣。”  
    “習慣並不代表它是合適的。”  
    “這是人類的缺點，Spock，但這也是人類的優點。我們都有自己喜歡的事物，不必經過分析，僅僅是發自內心的喜愛就能讓人感到滿足。比如酒精，就算明知道它會讓我神經麻痹感官遲鈍，我依舊喜歡喝。”  
    “Interesting.”  
    “而且，人類偏好在生活中進行各種嘗試去獲得體驗，而體驗的價值比起結果更在於過程。感性的生物，不介意犯錯，並且能在錯誤中獲得各自不同的結論。”  
    “所以人類是一種不喜聽勸，不接受他人干涉，用你們的話說是‘不撞南牆不回頭’的物種。”  
    “某程度上，的確如此。”  
  
    前菜上來後，他們暫停了交談，這也給了McCoy一點時間消化目前的狀況。Spock提出的這次會面，的確是真誠向他討意見來的。就他們目前的相處看來，也不像平日在穿梭機上般艱澀地硬碰。McCoy覺得他們借著這次機會重新認識了對方較為日常的一面，這令他對面前的人有所改觀。趁著主菜上來前的間隙，McCoy也提出疑問。  
    “據我瞭解瓦肯人即使加入民航也是從事技術職務，Spock，你為什麼選擇了乘務員？”  
    “這與我日後會從事的職業有關。乘務員能夠廣泛地接觸來自不同星球的智慧生物，與他們接觸並觀察他們的習慣。”  
    “可是你卻試圖改變我的習慣。”McCoy笑了笑，感慨原來瓦肯人也有自相矛盾的時候。  
    Spock對此無法解釋。這讓他一下子陷入了沉默。對McCoy的建議，結合對方的反饋，還有Kirk給出的意見，他一直認為對方是由於情緒控制不善而產生的不良反應。但從今天的交流中，他才意識到這其實也有自己判斷不足的原因。Sarek作為瓦肯大使的成功，並不是依靠將自身的看法加諸其他人身上去實現的。他能聆聽各方聲音，結合邏輯分辨出真偽，執行最優的解決方案，這些Spock都還沒能做到。  
    “Spock，”McCoy察覺到了對方的情緒，出聲打斷他繼續深陷，“順其自然有時也是一個好的方法。”  
    “這是人類面對事情最完備的方法嗎，順其自然。”  
    “研究科學可以用邏輯去判斷，幾乎解決所有問題。但對人對事卻不是這麼簡單，”McCoy放下刀叉，右手自然攤開向上，表現出敞開的姿態，“不是所有事情都能用道理去解決。”  
    “我可否詢問，為什麼你沒有投訴Mr.Chekov？”  
    “Chekov？我為什麼要投訴他？”  
    Spock覺得Kirk說得非常正確。在很多事情上。


	8. Chapter 8

    McCoy婉拒了Spock代叫穿梭車的好意。  
    他需要一些夜風去吹散有點過濃的酒精，然後冷靜分析胸中醞釀的這突如其來的好感。Spock陪著他在路邊緩慢安靜地散步，雙手背在身後自然地走在離McCoy半臂距離的位置。如果瓦肯人有「享受」的概念的話，Spock相信他是享受這一刻的。誤會解除，疑惑獲得答案，McCoy也誠如Kirk所說是位善良的人。  
    “Leonard，我必須感謝你今晚的慷慨，你讓我明白了許多無法在書籍中獲得的知識。”  
    “不客氣，Spock。希望你最終的結論不會是‘人類是愚昧又固執的生物’。”  
    “正好相反，人類的有趣程度大大超出了我的預料。”  
    “哦？是麼。”  
    是的。Spock輕輕頷首。Spock沒想到的是McCoy是個如此有趣的人，他呈現的多樣性和複雜性深深吸引住Spock，像是個晦澀難解的課題，而Spock強烈的求知欲驅使他接近McCoy，去瞭解更多、探索更多。  
    McCoy停下腳步，伸手招呼了一台穿梭車在面前停下，“那麼，”微醺讓他的臉顯得容光煥發，“謝謝你今晚的邀請，Spock。”  
    “再見，Leonard。”Spock從背後抽出右手，向McCoy做了LLAP的手勢。  
  
    McCoy剛從浴室出來，通訊器就響起了提示音。  
    “您好，星際民航企業號Spock為您服務。Dr. McCoy，晚上好。”  
    “……Spock？你知道現在幾點嗎？”  
    “11：26：33，醫生。”  
    “你沒有別的事情要做嗎？比如睡覺什麼的？”  
    “意見，醫生，是您填的。我正試圖進行關於本次投訴的回訪確認。”  
    “Dammit， Spock，你不會看看時間避免騷擾到乘客嗎？”  
    “今晚的酒已經讓您撐不住了嗎？”  
    “開什麼玩笑，還早著呢！但是我們已經道過晚安了。”  
    “沒有，Dr. McCoy，我說的是再見。另外，本次致電的目的是確認您之前的一次投訴。”  
    “不撤回。”  
    “請允許我的引用，‘乘務員Spock在公共場所對乘客進行行動限制’，醫生？”  
    “把人困在洗手間裏擅自發起邀請，我還沒寫你對我進行騷擾呢！”  
    “但是您接受了騷擾的邀請。”  
    “我只是想聽聽你究竟有什麼話要說。”  
    “冒著危險去滿足好奇心，醫生。真是不合邏輯的行為。”  
    “我喜歡。可以讓我睡了沒有？”McCoy覺得自己的脾氣變得更好了，因為他現在居然沒有想一拳把Spock揍翻的衝動，一點都沒有。  
    “希望您下次再乘坐星際民航企業號。”  
    “18號那天有到阿卡瑪III的航班嗎？”  
    “地球時間1800的班次，我值勤。”  
    “晚安，Mr. Spock。”  
    “晚安，Dr. McCoy。”


	9. Chapter 9

    “老天，”McCoy一打開洗手間的門，瓦肯人就出現在他眼前，“又怎麼了。”  
    “醫生，穿梭機在穿越大氣層前遇上突發氣流，請立即扣好安全帶。”Spock拉住McCoy坐到乘務員在駕駛艙與客艙間通道上的安全座位，替他把安全帶扣好並勒緊。  
    “嘔……”緊張加上眩暈讓McCoy的胃翻騰不止，他難受地使勁緊閉雙眼，祈禱這份折磨快點過去。  
    在引擎呼嘯聲中McCoy雙手握緊了座椅扶手，他感覺到被汗液浸濕的頭髮貼在額頭上，手心潮濕地貼在扶手的人造皮革上，還有襪子，McCoy在一片惶恐中感受到來自自己雙腳的冰冷感。  
    “女士們、先生們，目前檢測到機艙外持續出現強氣流，在穿梭機攀升及離開大氣層期間會有較明顯的顛簸，請勿解開安全帶，請勿解開安全帶，謝謝合作。”Uhura握著廣播器用優雅的聲音穩定乘客的情緒，同時細心留意有否乘客出現不適。  
    “醫生，醫生。Leonard。”McCoy在輕聲的呼喚中睜開眼睛，Spock半個身體轉過來以便更好地面向他，左手有力地放在他的右手上握緊。McCoy對上Spock波瀾不驚的雙眼，然後下移盯住那一開一合的嘴唇。  
    “機身會在1分03秒完成大氣層穿越，之後就會穩定下來。”Spock發現引擎的聲音有點蓋過他冷靜的陳述，於是將聲音提高，“無需驚慌。”  
    “聽起來不錯，”McCoy咬牙切齒地回答，“但是這一！分！鐘！”  
    “醫生，你知道瓦肯人的體溫比地球人高麼？”Spock試圖轉移McCoy的注意力，“這是因為瓦肯星晝熱夜涼、氣候乾燥的原因，就像地球上的仙人掌。醫生，仙人掌你知道嗎？那是一種古老的植物。”  
    “你的意思是瓦肯人也帶刺嗎？”McCoy在汗津津的不安中看了Spock一眼，他知道Spock正試圖讓他不去注意現在的狀況，但是這並不能減輕暈機的症狀。  
    “我們的手掌並不像人類這樣有發達的汗腺。”Spock用手心在McCoy的手背上蹭了蹭，“而且緊張是多餘的情緒。”  
    “閉嘴Spock！我要吐在你的邏輯上了！”  
    強烈的一顛之後，穿梭機恢復了平穩。Uhura等著指示燈熄滅，廣播告知乘客們可以解掉安全帶自如活動。McCoy伸手抹了抹汗，心有餘悸地解了安全扣站起來，腳底還是有點不穩。  
    “醫生，讓我扶你回座位吧。”無視掉McCoy無意中掃到他耳尖的手指，Spock起身支撐住對方，慢慢把人帶回到位置上。待McCoy坐下後，Spock把座椅背調低，讓他可以斜躺在上面，稍稍緩解一下消化系統的不適。  
    “謝謝，Spock。”McCoy伸了伸脖子，覺得僵硬的肩膀終於能夠鬆弛下來。  
    Spock點點頭，離開了位置。不一會兒，他捧著一杯水又回到McCoy身邊。McCoy接過喝了一口，洩氣似的笑了起來。  
    “Spock先生，這次我不會因為一杯溫水投訴你的。”  
    之後的飛梭一切如常，McCoy下機之後就被預約好的穿梭車接走，都來不及等Spock從工作通道出來道別。  
  
    McCoy的波旁送上來的時候，Kirk才剛坐下。他招呼服務員給他來杯啤酒，然後一直保持著來時那張欠揍的笑臉看著McCoy。  
    “吃錯藥了？我可沒帶針包出門。”McCoy放下手裏的PADD，把注意力轉向Kirk。  
    “隨便你怎麼說，”Kirk笑得更開心，“我正高興著呢。”  
    “遇到美女了嗎。”  
    “比這更重要的，Bones，你喜歡Spock？”Kirk單刀直入，他知道McCoy不是那麼容易被嚇到的人。  
    “誰喜歡綠血妖怪。”McCoy拿起酒杯，又放下，他把手放到腮邊，伸出拇指作出一個想要啃手指的姿勢來。  
    “那我換一個說法，Spock喜歡你。”  
    “什、什麼鬼？沒喝你就醉了？”McCoy伸出手臂撫上Kirk的額頭。  
    “雖然他沒跟我細說，不過我還是知道的。約會還成功吧。”  
    “那麼說就確定了是你的主意。”McCoy巴掌輕輕打在Kirk額上才把手收回來，臉上淨是嫌棄的表情。  
    “噢，我以為你也懂瓦肯人沒什麼情趣。”  
    “多管閒事。”McCoy跟Kirk碰杯，玻璃發出的清脆聲音減弱了小酒館裏夏天的炎熱感。  
    “不，Bones，幾乎整個星航都在對你們議論紛紛。”Kirk故意製造懸念，在繼續之前喝了一大口啤酒，冰涼清爽。“Spock不會跟你說的事情多著呢。”  
    “如果你是要勸我別再投訴他，這已經辦到了。我昨天沒寫意見本，你應該會滿意的。”  
    Kirk笑著搖搖頭，他認識的Leonard McCoy什麼時候變得這麼天真了？  
    “顯然你沒認真聽我講話。”  
    “從來都是。”  
    “大家都很好奇你們的事情，你的投訴雖然來勢洶洶，但從來都不會對Spock的工作造成嚴重影響。”  
    “是嫌我太仁慈嗎。”  
    “然後你們在洗手間的事情就傳瘋了。”  
    “這得感謝他自己，噢不，還有你的份。”  
    “Bones，你們都是我的朋友。我喜歡你跟喜歡Spock一樣多。”McCoy就這個結論擺了個嫌棄的表情做回應，他才不要跟綠血怪一樣多，“但是你知道瓦肯人的情感，他們不是沒有，只是被自己順利控制住了。一旦爆發出來的話，誰都攔不住。”  
    “現在電腦還有情感插件了啊。”McCoy一點都不為意。Kirk說的這些他都懂，只是喜歡或者不喜歡這種問題，回答起來太簡單。簡單得把情感的複雜性都抽離了。McCoy無疑是喜歡Spock這個人的，不然他也不會願意跟他交談。最開始厭煩他的建議，被瓦肯的手吻習俗嚇得去投訴單單是出於不滿。但那之後點點的交談和相處已經慢慢改變了他對Spock的印象。Spock只是缺乏人類會有的多愁善感，這不阻礙他是個好人的事實。McCoy喜歡他，但他不會斷言那是「喜歡」的那種喜歡。  
    “Jim，謝謝你。”他知道Kirk真誠的關心。Kirk知道McCoy之前婚姻失敗的原因，也知道這段婚姻對他的影響。另一方面，Kirk也明白瓦肯人太依賴邏輯的人生，而McCoy本人有時候就是有那麼點不可理喻。  
    Kirk點點頭，拍了拍McCoy放在他肩上的手。


	10. Chapter 10

    McCoy從浴室出來的時候，通訊器還在響著提示。他在床上坐下之後，把通訊器的留言接到酒店提供的屏幕上。  
Spock的臉出現在屏幕裏，交握的十指放在整潔的桌面上，他姿勢端正，肩膀放鬆。McCoy從來沒有見過Spock的私人空間，不論出現在視頻裏的這個地方是他的辦公室還是家裡。  
    Spock向鏡頭頷首，“醫……Leonard，這是從地球發來的問候，晚上好。”他頓了頓，仿佛在等待McCoy回答他一般，然後繼續，“我相信經過10小時之後你的暈機症狀已經有所改善。但就我的觀察來看，比起第一次見到你暈機到今早為止，情況實際上並沒有好轉。”  
    Spock又說了一堆，McCoy嘴裏念著“我知道的事情不要跟我再說一遍”一邊尋找有沒有快進按鈕可以讓他逃過瓦肯科普攻擊。  
    “這裡，是一份關於恐懼引起的穿梭、傳送等不適的治療實驗報告，我已經把它發到你的PADD裏，該實驗在類人的7個殖民星住民上普遍實驗過並證實有效，但由於實驗的殖民星均為銀河系外的星體，故地球人醫科學中暫未引入。”  
    像是知道McCoy會去拿他的PADD似的，Spock又暫停了一陣。McCoy帶著PADD回到床上的時候正好Spock繼續下去，“希望這對你適用，當中有任何問題，可以聯繫我。那麼，晚安Leonard。”  
    視訊斷掉之後，房間又陷入安靜。McCoy捧著PADD開始閱讀起來。這個實驗他曾經有聽說過，但後來問了好多人都沒能得到進一步消息，McCoy以為這件事已經被停掉了。那為什麼Spock會瞭解這件事並且得到實驗報告？雖然瓦肯人一直都產出宇宙聞名的科學家，有瓦肯人參與實驗並不出奇。但Spock一個民航乘務員又怎麼會取得這種連他這個醫生都拿不到的資料呢。  
    McCoy打算當面感謝Spock的時候，順便探討下這些問題。  
  
    出乎McCoy意料的是，在這一個月的飛梭裏，他居然一次也碰不上Spock值勤的航班。McCoy看著在機艙口歡迎乘客的Uhura，決定去問一問他的同事。  
    “Ms. Uhura，下午好。”  
    “下午好，Dr. McCoy。”Uhura稔熟地回答，一點都沒有對方是陌生人的感覺。真是得感謝Spock，McCoy想。企業號裏不知道多少職員已經「認識」他了。  
    “今天還是你和Ms. Chapel值勤？”  
    “是的，Ms. Chapel最近都值這輪。”Uhura轉動了下她機靈的雙眼，接著回答，“Mr. Spock在一個月前被臨時召回瓦肯，所以她一直在頂他的班。”  
    “民航還有這麼長的停薪留職假期？”  
    “不。不過面對瓦肯人的時候，您是知道的。”  
    科技是第一生產力嘛，McCoy在心底感慨。人類如此尊重到盲目遷就瓦肯人，最主要的原因還是因為他們出類拔萃的科學家和手裏掌握的跨界技術知識。  
    McCoy又跟Uhura閒聊了幾句，才回到自己的座位上。  
    回了瓦肯，哼。那邊信號是有多不好才連通訊器的留言都半條不回。  
  
    Amanda還在跟Sarek密談中。  
    作為Spock的人類母親，她是非常支持自己的兒子選擇自己想要走的道路多於盲目遵從他的父親Sarek給他安排的人生。可是Sarek對此並不贊同。他認為Amanda支持Spock的決定也是不合邏輯的。從Spock出生前，Amanda還在懷孕的時候，Sarek就已經為了兒子今後能繼承己業成為瓦肯大使作準備。他給Spock最好的教育，不論科技還是文藝方面Spock都精通許多專業。他還教會兒子用邏輯應對人類的情緒（以母親Amanda作為早期實習對象），選擇合理又不冒犯的方案去執行。即使瓦肯人缺乏部分物種的感情用事，Spock也被教曉了如何應對而非抵觸的方式。Spock還通曉好幾種外星語言，他甚至還被父親鼓勵到地球民航去接觸更多不一樣的個案。  
    可是結果呢？Sarek對此感到不解。或許Spock真的受了Amanda那一半人類血液的影響，才會在這種時候提出自己不適合成為外交官的意見。而且Sarek察覺這個聽起來很有道理的解釋充滿了情緒的味道。他要求與兒子的思維進行融合去瞭解Spock的真實想法，然後遭到了拒絕。  
    而Amanda由始至終無條件支持他的兒子。  
    Sarek覺得有點頭疼。


	11. Chapter 11

    Spock聽見有腳步聲靠近，他就從淺層的冥想中醒了過來。他的母親，穿著端莊的瓦肯長裙，臉上卻透著與瓦肯不符的靈動，她躲過了門外Sarek的注意，悄悄進到Spock被關禁閉的地方。  
    說是禁閉，其實也不過是大使家裡一個不太起眼稍嫌低溫的房間。Spock不需要別人看守著，因為他不會進行暴力反抗。Sarek就把他留在那個一無所有的房間裏，讓他好好整理自己的思路再跟Sarek討論。  
    Amanda將通訊器遞給Spock，然後她脫下鞋子蜷腿坐到Spock對面的地板上。就像他小時候每回禁閉反省時母親都會做一樣。  
    “它一直在響，”Amanda跟Spock說，“或許是有什麼地球朋友在擔心你？”  
    “謝謝您，母親。”Spock接過通訊器，看了眼那幾通留言都是來自McCoy的。他的臉上出現了一個陌生的表情，他的母親忍不住多看了眼，感到十分意外。  
    “是很要好的朋友嗎？”  
    “是位有趣的朋友。”Spock打開第一封留言，將音訊輕聲播了出來。  
    “Spock，是我，”音訊裏的南方口音讓Amanda感覺親切，這是只有在地球上才能聽到的語調，“謝謝你的報告，我會好好看看的。晚安。”  
    “Spock，你最近在休假？我還以為瓦肯人都只要加點機油就能繼續工作了。”聽到這裡，Amanda忍不住笑了出來。誠如Spock所說，他的朋友真的是個非常有趣的人。Spock看到母親的反應，不自在地把通訊器合上。  
    “噢，親愛的，”母親伸手拍了拍Spock的手背，得到了兒子目光中的回應，“我真的覺得你的父親太頑固了。”  
    “Sarek判斷我已經有足夠的經驗應付新的工作，再加上在他身邊學習一段時日，我就能夠代替他接任。他的判斷是合理的。”  
    “但是你還不想回來，不是麼？”  
    “我的這位朋友，”Spock用眼神示意就是留言的那一位，“是我遇到過情緒最為複雜的人類。母親，如果我真的能夠自如地理解情緒這種事物，我不應該在面對他的時候找不到符合邏輯的方式。”  
    “手足無措？”  
    “這不是一個合適的詞彙。”  
    Amanda笑了笑，沒有理會Spock的否認。但是她知道Spock在面對情緒波動很大的人類時都是怎樣的一個反應。況且他說這是他的朋友，而他一般傾向不與情緒波動大的人做朋友的。瓦肯人與生俱來對人類有一種微妙的傲慢態度，那是來自於他們對人類無法控制情感用邏輯去思考而得來的居高臨下心態。Amanda對此非常不快，包括這種心態造成的對Spock曾經的傷害。她一直覺得人類血統讓Spock如鯁在喉，就算他再怎樣敬愛她，他也還是會為自己的人類血統而感到自卑。她看著Spock把自己人性化的那一面越藏越深，最後不見天日。她懷疑他是否已經把那個感性的自己掐死了。  
    結果他回來跟Sarek說不接受交接的安排。原因居然是來自一位地球朋友。就算不單純是為了這個朋友，Amanda也能確定在地球的際遇讓Spock獲得了安全感。他的朋友一定都很包容他，同時這些人也有在真誠關心他。  
    所以Spock才學會了如何在細微的事情上關心他的朋友。  
    “只有你自己，”Amanda起身，拍了拍長裙，然後穿回她的鞋子，“才最清楚你的真實情況。”  
    “謝謝您，母親。”Spock向母親頷首致意，然後復又閉上了雙眼。


	12. Chapter 12

    McCoy真的是一個脾氣挺壞的傢伙，就連本人也有清楚的認知。  
    他的實驗室現在雞飛狗跳，好幾個助手已經被罵得憋不住哭了起來。這不能怪他們，因為McCoy佈置的任務總是很有挑戰性，而他又不是個很能容忍錯誤的上級。其中，他又特別不能容忍因為不夠認真的工作態度導致的任何錯誤，於是他就咆哮起來，把幾個女孩甚至一個男孩罵哭了。  
    他想把他們都趕出去，幾個人哭哭啼啼或者面面相覷地站在實驗室裏一點用處都沒有。他還想繼續他的實驗，這個東西的結果一天不交出來他都一直被追著屁股。除此以外他還要為自己騰點時間出來，好好看Spock給的治暈機的實驗報告。  
一想到Spock，McCoy又一肚子火。這個人好像把報告當成分別禮似的，自從那之後他們就沒有再聯繫。民航依舊為Spock留著他的職位，但這已經超過了當初Spock申請的一個月期限。Kirk說瓦肯那邊也沒有就此事給出什麼確切的答復，只告知按照目前情況繼續執行即可。  
    這可讓McCoy的脾氣火上澆油。就算再怎麼忙也可以回一個消息，這不是Spock先主動提出拉近關係的嗎，McCoy以為他們已經能稱得上是朋友了，結果原來是一廂情願。既然如此，一切都退回到乘務員和乘客的關係好了。  
  
    McCoy最近都要呆在這個實驗室裏，得出結論之前他哪裡都不用去。距離上一次跟Kirk見面喝酒已經是三周前的事情了，他覺得自己現在十分需要有一個朋友跟他聊聊天放鬆一下情緒。他猛地把手裏的PADD摔在桌上，實習生們縮得更小一團了。  
    “都給我過來。”McCoy坐下，等著幾個人縮瑟地蠕動過去，“想辭職的現在提出來。”  
    幾個人默不作聲，但是眼淚都停了下來。  
    “今天不把進度趕上，你們的午餐和晚餐都不用吃了。現在馬上給我幹活！”  
    熬過了上午密集的工作之後，已經快兩點了，McCoy才來到食堂就餐。食堂裏面基本沒什麼人，他拿過端盤之後就來到一台複製機前，取了一盤三文治、蔬菜，一小塊雞肉。McCoy一向都是個十分注意飲食均衡的人，不然就他忙碌的生活和較少的睡眠，如果不配合上這樣的飲食和日常的注意，他也會像這個實驗的原負責人那樣突然倒下。  
    “介意我坐這裡嗎。”McCoy聞聲抬起頭，徹底嚇了一跳。  
    “Spock？！”Spock自如地坐到McCoy對面的座位，將交握的雙手放在桌上。  
    “醫生。”  
    “Leonard。”  
    “Leonard，好久不見了。”  
    “是啊，見鬼的久。”McCoy一叉子插在蔬菜上面，眼神釘在Spock臉上，“我還以為你回瓦肯的時候跟穿梭機一起穿越到其他宇宙了。”  
    “穿梭機不會……”  
    “行了，我不想聽什麼影響消化的分析。你怎麼知道我在這裡？”  
    “你的通訊器一直開著，只要一點技術就可以找到你的位置了。”  
    “……你黑了我的通訊器？”  
    “黑？Leonard，瓦肯技術不需要‘黑’。”  
    “所以你的探親假終於結束了嗎？”McCoy把目光收回，重新專注於他的食物。反正牽涉到瓦肯人，什麼奇怪的事情都會發生。  
    “我是回來提交請辭的，昨天已經把手續完成了。”  
    McCoy感到不耐煩，索性把叉子扔下。他向後靠到椅背上，臉上盡是厭倦的表情。“所以你是終於擺脫了這個不合邏輯的星球，回到你們‘高度文明’的瓦肯社會啦？恭喜你，Spock，我非常為你高興。”  
    “雖然我十分贊同你對地球不合邏輯氛圍的評價，但是很遺憾。”  
    McCoy發出一聲類似嘲笑的聲音，搖了搖頭。  
    “這對你而言是個壞消息嗎，Leonard？”Spock停了停，好像在聆聽什麼聲音似的，一邊等著對方的回答。  
    “噢，我簡直不能更高興了。自從你不在民航裏出現之後，我的要求都能被徹底滿足。”McCoy又靠回桌子，繼續他的午餐。  
    對此，Spock只是挑了挑眉。  
    “你的道別已經結束了，Mr.Spock。”  
    如此明顯的意圖，讓Spock只好起身，“再見，Leonard，”他舉起右手擺出瓦肯手禮，“願你繁榮長壽。”


	13. Chapter 13

    “Bones，來嘛！”Kirk在通訊器裏發出已經不是他這個年齡該有的撒嬌一般的聲音。  
    “我考慮考慮。”McCoy的通訊器就擺在電腦旁，他的心思還是在實驗報告上。  
    “聖誕節你休息，我知道的。而且來的人你都認識，Sulu、Chekov、Uhura、Scotty、Chapel他們都到。機器人也要系統維護，你不能讓自己過勞。”  
    地球就算再怎麼進化，人類還是會想方設法保住自己的快樂。傳統節日得以保留下來，確保人類能在特別的日子進行聚會，享受輕鬆和愉悅的時光。McCoy知道Kirk都說對了，他那幾天有公休，完全可以不管任何工作上的事情，——沒有人會在那之後就立刻催促要實驗結果，而且他已經好久沒有好好放鬆了。  
    “好吧。”  
    “到時見！晚安！”Kirk愉快地切斷了通訊，讓McCoy無奈地歎了口氣。

    他帶著皮包出現在了Kirk家門口，其他人已經在大廳裏聊得熱火朝天。  
    “晚上好，Bones，你終於來啦。”  
    “為了不在假期後被催命，我肯定得完成手上一部分事情的。”McCoy稔熟地跟大家打了招呼，坐到沙發上，“倒是你們，都不用值班？”  
    “都好好調過班了，”Scotty回答，把一杯酒遞給McCoy，“大家都想趁著這個機會好好休息一下。”  
    “所以，這幾天就窩在這個狗窩裏過了？”McCoy喝了一口，嗯，果然是Scotty鍾愛的蘇格蘭威士忌。  
    “等下就出發。”  
    他們搭乘出租穿梭車來到停機坪，McCoy看到那裡停了一台私人穿梭機。  
    “這是要去哪裡？”  
    “度假。”Kirk露出他慣例的迷死人不償命的美男笑容，可惜McCoy對此完全免疫。  
    “走吧，我已經等不及了。”Chekov興奮地走在前頭，一行人也緊跟他的腳步。  
    穿梭機的結構跟地球平常能見到的款型不太相似。進入艙室之後更是如此，整體結構簡練精密，沒有一絲多餘的設計。McCoy被安排坐到最不容易暈機的地方，然後Sulu和Chekov自覺進入駕駛艙準備起航。  
    聖誕前夕的清晨，穿梭機終於在某個地方著陸。他們提著各自的行李穿過了完全封閉的出機口，進入等候區之後就發現了在那裡等著他們的穿梭車。  
    “這是要去哪裡？”McCoy忍不住問，覺得這個地方不能夠更陌生。而Kirk只是笑笑，然後讓他趕緊上車。  
    直到看見車窗外的景致，McCoy才真正意義上地嚇了一跳。那是一個火紅的、凹凸不平的、乾燥的星球。他沒來過這個星球，但是他從書裏面看到過，在資料裏面讀到過，在電腦裏面查到過。  
    “James T. Kirk！”  
    “噢，Bones。怎麼啦？”  
    “這就是你說的假期？”McCoy覺得要不是穿梭車裏面空間不夠，他早就用拳頭喂飽了眼前這個自以為是的小夥子了。  
    “這是大家投票的結果。”  
    “你沒跟我說過投票的事情！”  
    “就算有，”Kirk拍了拍McCoy肩膀，希望他趕緊冷靜下來，“那也是6：1的事情，毫無勝算。”  
    直到他們到達某棟建築物的大廳內，McCoy也沒有跟Kirk說過一句話。  
    瓦肯，實在太好笑了。他們居然提議來瓦肯度過聖誕節。瓦肯人有聖誕節嗎？他們信仰耶穌嗎？或者退一步說，他們有信仰嗎。  
    正當McCoy氣結的時候，大廳通往內室的門打開了。  
    “歡迎，旅途順利嗎？”出現在他們面前的是一位面容精緻舉止端莊的女士，看年紀足夠有Kirk母親那樣的輩分，而她的語氣卻是平和稔熟的，而且——老天，她還是個地球人！  
    “謝謝您的招待，Lady Amanda。”Kirk像是見到一位熟悉的長輩一般，熱情地打招呼。  
    “等下這位Delok會帶你們到各自的房間去，Jim，你們已經分配好了嗎？”  
    “是的夫人，兩位女士一間房，然後是Sulu和Chekov，Scotty和我。”  
    “Jim？”McCoy為他和Kirk居然不在一組裏抗議。  
    “好的，”Amanda向Delok介紹了他們，“接下來有什麼需要，你們都可以找他。他是為對地球人很友好的瓦肯人。”  
    “謝謝您。Delok先生，這幾天請多關照了。”  
    “不客氣，請跟我來。”

    Delok帶他們參觀了幾個地方，除了氣候實在不能夠稱得上宜人之外，大家的確是大飽眼福的。借著這個親自接觸的機會，他們也多少瞭解到瓦肯人對於邏輯的講究。幾個人還在文化中心裏面玩了一把瓦肯測試題，並且為各自的結果而互相取笑。  
    接近晚飯時間，他們被送回住所，換過衣服後，Delok帶大家進入了宴廳。  
    Amanda正在裏面，跟另外一位沒見過面的瓦肯人聊天。看見大家的到來，他們都把注意力轉到地球人上。  
    “晚上好，各位。”Amanda笑著迎接他們，氣氛在面無表情的瓦肯人面前變得不那麼嚴肅得讓人難受，“這位是我的丈夫，Sarek。”Sarek很自然地與Amanda一起做了個手吻，然後向著每個對他自我介紹的人頷首。  
    輪到McCoy的時候，宴廳的門應聲開啟。Spock，穿著他的瓦肯長袍，出現在大家面前。他背著雙手站在Sarek身後，跟衆人交換了招呼的眼神，然後把目光轉到準備自我介紹的McCoy臉上。  
    “咳嗯，Sarek先生，我是Leonard McCoy，你好。”  
    “你好，請就坐。”  
    Sarek坐到了主位上，他兩邊分別是Amanda和Spock。Amanda身邊是Kirk，依次下來還有Scotty、Uhura和Chapel。Spock身邊是McCoy的位置，然後是Delok、Sulu和Chekov。食物都是瓦肯的菜式，全部都是蔬菜，還有麵包。Kirk正用麵包蘸著帶點辛辣的醬吃，一邊與Amanda和Sarek交談。Scotty正和對面的Delok聊起關於引擎的技術宅話題，不久後Sulu和Chekov也加入其中。靠後的桌邊兩位女性正交流著對瓦肯食物的良好看法。瓦肯人一般在就餐期間是不怎麼說話的，不過Sarek是見多識廣的外交大使，同時他的夫人也是來自地球，他理解並體諒這種罕見的帶有地球特色的餐飲文化，且讓自己稍微融入其中。  
    McCoy，夾在兩個瓦肯人中間，保持著坐立不安的緘默。Kirk在交談中途注意到了他不尋常的安靜，不過什麼都沒有說。  
    “醫生，”Spock首先打破了這個角落可怕的沉默，“食物是否合口味？”  
    “是的，謝謝。”McCoy連頭都沒有抬，隨口附和了一下便繼續吃他的東西。他討厭沙拉，但是這種混了獨特瓦肯香辛料醬的沙拉卻讓他胃口大開。他也學著Kirk那樣用麵包去蘸那種醬，放進嘴裏津津有味地嚼。然後他就被辣到了。  
    “噢上帝。”McCoy小聲地嗆了下，立刻抓起手邊的水杯喝了起來。Spock又給他滿上一杯水，等McCoy終於舒緩下來，他看了對方一眼，然後開始無聲地展示——將帶有醬汁的蔬菜放在麵包裏，然後卷好再放進嘴裏。醬汁既沒有碰到麵包讓辣味肆意，也能帶出它本身的香辛口味。McCoy跟著做了一遍，咬了一口之後終於露出了點點笑容。  
    Kirk和Amanda都忍不住笑了起來，交換了個眼神。


	14. Chapter 14

    飯後Sarek和Delok回了書房，Amanda給大家切了果盤，配上Scotty和Chekov偷偷帶來的幾瓶酒，做成非常好喝的雜果賓治。  
    他們所在的地方是屬於Spock的側屋大廳，平日Spock在家的時候用以招呼客人用，今天顯然變身成了民航工作人員娛樂室。Uhura正在就著Spock的瓦肯豎琴輕輕唱著美妙的旋律，其他人細聲交談或是安靜聆聽，氣氛非常怡人。McCoy在交談中才得知這次乘坐的穿梭機是Amanda私人借出的，為此他表達了謝意。  
    “雖然沒有火雞，但這個聖誕真是太美好了。”Kirk也加入到話題中，坐到McCoy身邊遞給他一杯酒。  
    “火雞，”Amanda帶著親切的口吻說，“真是讓人懷念的東西。”  
    “夫人，您有試過在婚後回到地球過節麼？”  
    “沒有，McCoy先生。我的家人都不能吃動物蛋白，所以即使回去氣氛也不會很濃。不過這次有你們來訪，我已經很滿足了。”Amanda看著在彈瓦肯琴的Spock，臉上盡是為人母的自豪笑容。  
    McCoy跟著把目光投過去。Spock穿著瓦肯的寬鬆白袍，坐在椅子上身姿端正地抱著琴，長而帶有力量感的手指靈活地蜷曲或伸展，輕撫琴弦。  
    “Bones，你的臉好紅！”Kirk在McCoy耳邊小聲說，掩飾不住一臉的賊笑。對方還沒反應過來要如何反駁，Spock和Uhura像是趁著這個間隙一般停止了樂聲，兩人互相致意結束了表演。大家都為兩人鼓掌，McCoy更是為了這恰好的時機而倍感欣慰。Amanda在這之後便離開了聚會。Spock來到他母親原來的位置上，加入了大家的話題。  
    “我一直認為音樂是很感性的東西，”Chapel由衷地感慨，“沒想到Spock先生能夠演繹得這麼好。”  
    “所以說他並不如他所言的這麼符合邏輯嘛。”McCoy抓住話柄，毫不放過取笑Spock的機會。  
    “Dr. McCoy！我是在讚美Spock先生！”Chapel生怕Spock誤解了她的好意，Spock向她頷首表示理解，轉而對McCoy展開反駁。  
    “人類認為的感性藝術，諸如音樂或是繪畫，均能通過數據分析出最佳視聽效果。實際上，Leonard，你認為的‘投入感情的好聽’也是最符合邏輯的運算結果。”  
    “真是破壞氣氛。”McCoy一口飲盡了手裏的酒，站了起來，“我有點累了，先晚安啦。”  
  
    McCoy洗完澡出來的時候，看到床上擺得整整齊齊的瓦肯袍。他走過去摸了一下那長袍的質地，很適合在微涼的夜間穿著。於是McCoy就把長袍套在T恤短褲的睡衣外面，像穿浴袍那樣敞開著。  
    儘管室內已經儘量降低了外部的溫濕度影響，但McCoy還是覺得非常乾燥。他不是個注意皮膚保養的人，但此時覺得他的水份由內而外地被蒸發掉了。他還記得回房的時候留意到大廳桌上的那個大水瓶，不知道杯子好不好找。  
    McCoy打開門的時候，Spock正準備摁下他的門鈴。  
    “Spock？”他手裏拿著PADD，還有一個水瓶。  
    “Leonard，晚上好。”  
    “我們已經道過晚安了。”雖然這麼說，McCoy還是讓開身體讓Spock進來了。  
    “我預計你還沒入睡的幾率是83%，而且，”Spock把水瓶放在小桌上，自己坐到較遠離床的椅子上，“你們大概無法適應瓦肯的氣候。”  
    “謝謝，Spock。”McCoy在背向床的椅子坐了下來，他毫不客氣地拿起瓶上倒扣的水杯就給自己斟上滿滿一杯，仰頭喝盡。  
    Spock無言地看著他敞開穿的瓦肯長袍，腰帶耷拉在身體兩側，較長的一邊搭著椅子邊垂在外面。McCoy裏面穿了一件黑色較緊身的T恤和同樣色系的短褲，隨意的坐姿讓本來就稍短的褲子都縮在了大腿根附近。  
    短得不合邏輯。但Spock覺得自己無法移開視線，他默默地觀察著McCoy從膝蓋到腿跟漸漸變得稀疏的腿毛，尤其是內側更是毛髮稀少，與McCoy搭在腿邊的手臂相比有著相當大的差異。  
    McCoy像是終於發現了什麼不對勁，在一飲而盡的舒暢中回過神來，尷尬地移了移坐姿。  
    “你來找我就是送水來的嗎？”McCoy盯著Spock手裏的PADD問。  
    “這是之前治暈機實驗的最新消息，我昨天剛拿到。”Spock站起來，走到McCoy身邊，然後把PADD擺在他面前。  
    “你知道我們會來？”  
    “不，這是母親和Jim的安排。”Spock頓了頓，“這個地方，”他彎下腰指著PADD上面密密麻麻的記載中的一處，“我認為對你很有幫助。”  
    McCoy盯著Spock的食指，一句話都回答不出來。他的肩膀正頂著Spock彎腰靠過來的側腰，隔著幾層衣服瓦肯人微熱的體溫慢慢地滲透過來。他想起有一次Kirk開玩笑的時候告訴他瓦肯人在長袍底下什麼都不穿的習慣，然後感覺到自己的手心開始變得潮濕。  
    “Leonard？”Spock等不到McCoy的回應，只好側過頭來看對方的反應。McCoy抿緊了嘴唇半低著頭，雖然擺出一副看著PADD的姿勢，但臉頰上的紅暈顯示出並不是那麼回事。McCoy聽見Spock的呼喚，抬起頭迎向對方的目光。那尖尖的耳朵和整理的頭髮在背著的燈光下散發著難以言喻的柔軟感。McCoy覺得自己大概是中暑了，因為他感覺到自己的臉開始燒起來。  
    當Spock的臉緩緩靠近的時候，McCoy只能本能地閉上雙眼。


	15. Chapter 15

    “Fascinating。”Spock的臉停在半路，他趁著McCoy閉上眼的空隙用右手的食中兩指在對方的手背上擦過。McCoy感覺到了皮膚上的騷動，睜開眼睛發現Spock就近在眼前。

    他的臉一定紅得像李子一樣，McCoy想。他能感覺到Spock平穩的呼吸隔著一段曖昧的距離輕輕拂來，他甚至還能聞到Spock身上獨特的從來未聞到過的味道。

    “那是瓦肯的一種香草，我的母親在後院植有一株。”Spock回答了McCoy的疑問，“你的手在抖。”

    “該死的……”McCoy低聲咒罵，被Spock兩指觸碰的手一動都不敢動。他覺得氣氛有點壓抑，而自己的心臟快從嘴裏跳出來了。一定是那種草香的關係，McCoy命令自己馬上冷靜下來。

    “就你現在的狀態判斷，這次的穿梭並沒有造成暈機。你的暈機症已經治好了？”

    “……這就是你湊這麼近要說的話嗎？”

    “不然，我要說什麼，Leonard？”

    “已經好很多了，謝謝關心。”McCoy抽回自己的手，俐落地站了起來離開Spock身邊。

    “我是否讓你不快，Leonard？” Spock收回自己的手背在背後，讓McCoy覺得有種訕訕的感覺。但是這一晚錯覺有點太多，他決定無視它。

    “如果剛才那下是你試圖在這種時候安撫我的暈機症，那麼——是的，可是我現在沒法再投訴你了。”McCoy迎上Spock的困惑，情緒已經平復下來。

    “我道歉。”

    “不客氣，Spock，謝謝你的報告。”McCoy用眼神指了指桌上的PADD，笑了笑。Spock還是一如既往的面無表情。剛才那一瞬McCoy覺得他臉上閃過的失望一定是看錯眼了，這個房間裏沒有任何事情是值得Spock感到失望的。

    “那麼，晚安Leonard。”

    “晚安，Spock。”

  
  


    Spock離開房間的時候看到Kirk正在附近遊蕩。

    “Jim？”

    “噢，Spock。你們聊完啦？Bones說了什麼嗎？”

    “他說沒有什麼暈機的症狀。”

    “呃……”Kirk看到Spock疑惑的表情，擺擺手表示沒什麼。

    “這麼晚了你還這裡，是約好了Leonard嗎？”

    “不不，Uhura正在房間裏跟Scotty打得火熱，我不好回去騷擾他們。”Kirk跟著Spock來到內廳，既然兩人暫時都沒有睡意那就聊聊好了。

    “他們是有結婚的意圖？”

    “哈哈哈哈哈，Spock，抱歉……咳嗯，人類並不會立刻就決定結婚，我們都是先確定戀愛關係。”

    “男女朋友。”

    “對，等覺得可以一起五十年都不會恨死對方，我們才會決定結婚。雖然很多時候我們會在幾年後就進入恨死對方的狀態。”Kirk覺得跟Spock談這種話題很有趣，笑容越來越大。

    “據我所知，Leonard曾經有過一段婚姻。”

    “關於這個，他很少提起，其他人也不敢問。不過，那是他的前妻認為他太顧著工作而忽略了家庭的緣故，”Kirk歎了口氣，“像他這樣需要長時間呆在實驗室或者到處飛的人，的確很難做到一些女性眼中顧及家庭的標準。”

    “地球人對婚姻的觀念實在有趣，你們以一時的處境預測未來，但考慮的因素以偏概全，並且大膽地在毫無根據的情況下擅下決定。”

    “我們總會有好好相處下去的辦法的，”Kirk伸手拍了拍Spock肩膀。Spock對這些人類表示熟悉的動作習以為常，沒有任何的躲閃，“只是Bones，他是個頑固的人。”

    “我十分贊同。”

    “Bones雖然對感情很勇敢，但是他是個很頑固的人。Spock，他失敗過一次的婚姻讓他對感情不再一往無前。”

    Spock默默看著Kirk，他知道這樣的話Kirk不會跟別人提起。McCoy並不是對生活失去了信心，他只是在踏出第一步的時候比往日猶豫多了。

    “瓦肯人是非常有耐心的種族，我相信。”Kirk站了起來，伸了個懶腰，“我必須去打斷Scotty他們的密談，不然今晚我就得跟Bones擠一間房了。”

    “晚安，Jim。”

    “晚安，Spock。”


	16. Chapter 16

    聖誕假期的最後一天，他們跟Sarek和Amanda進行了告別。  
    “Dr. McCoy，我兒就麻煩你了。”Sarek說出這樣的話的時候，Amanda在旁邊愉快地點著頭。McCoy不知道他是不是跟每個Spock的朋友都這樣說，只好不明不白地答應下來。  
    返航乘坐的是Spock的穿梭機。大家還在興奮地說從來都沒坐過民航第一空少開的穿梭機，一邊討論著回到地球後各自的安排。  
    “外交大使的兒子果然是不一樣，”Kirk靠在駕駛座的椅背上調侃Spock，“調職的事情怎麼樣？”  
    “這次回去安排完成手續。”  
    “喔，那你跟Bones說了沒有？”聞言Spock只是挑起了雙眉，一副‘我並不清楚你指的是什麼事情’的表情。  
    “呵，那我可不管了啊~。”Kirk拍了拍Spock的肩，離開了駕駛室。  
  
    12月的喬治亞比一般地區都要怡人，Spock的穿梭車在送過各人之後,最終停在了McCoy位於亞特蘭大近郊的老房子門口。McCoy趁著對方幫忙拎行李的空隙深深吸了一口地球鄉村的空氣，這才是他愛著並記掛著的地方，濕潤溫和的海風，悠然自得的生活，在瓦肯艱難熬過三天回到這邊顯得落差更巨大。  
    “謝謝，Spock。上來喝杯茶吧。”  
    Spock安靜地跟了上去。那是一棟保留著舊日人類建築特色的木質房子,打開門之後裏面是微暖的深棕色的地板和同色系的木製家具，McCoy接過Spock手裏的行李，從靠裏的樓梯走向二樓。  
    “隨便坐，”McCoy一邊上樓一邊招呼，“別拘謹。”  
    Spock坐在了壁爐附近的小沙發上，如果他沒有記錯在歷史圖冊裏面展示的壁爐的樣子的話。過了一會兒，McCoy從二樓下來，換了一套輕便的居家服，套上一件看起來就很柔軟舒適的長睡袍，走到壁爐前往裏塞了幾根木柴。McCoy的壁爐並不像書裏面所說的那種要人工仔細點燃和保持火焰的舊式設計，他塞木柴進去之後電子點火器很快就把木柴燒著，熱力迅速地從通紅的木隙中散發出來。  
    Spock舒服地眯了眯眼睛，即使南方海邊的天氣再溫和，對於一個瓦肯人來說溫度也太低了。他鬆開了脖子上的圍巾，把手套取了下來，姿態終於有點放鬆下來。  
    “我去泡點茶，你要看看電視不？”McCoy給Spock遞了遙控器，示意電視就在Spock坐的沙發面對的地方。  
    Spock摁下開關，螢幕從天花板上一個難以覺察的凹陷裏降了下來。這種是在全方位背投式螢幕流行之前的款式，是一種可折疊液晶投影的舊技術。Spock對McCoy家裡這些既非原始技術也不是最新科技的東西感到有趣。  
    “就算你覺得太舊用不習慣，那也沒辦法了。”McCoy把茶放在Spock面前，自己捧上一個巨大的馬克杯在手，舒服地靠在正對著壁爐側向螢幕的一把寬敞的木椅上。那把椅子上放著一塊看起來用了很久的坐墊，花樣簡單，透著濃厚的生活氣息。  
    “這是Jo在我生日的時候送給我的，Jo是我的女兒。”McCoy解釋著，扯了扯有點敞開的睡袍衣襟。  
    “非常適合你的屋子。”  
    “我把這當作是個讚美，謝謝。”  
    “這的確是。”  
    “我以為瓦肯人不會讚美的呢。”  
    “如果你是想聽我對你泡的茶或是壁爐的溫度進行一番讚美，那是辦不到的。”  
    “那是英國人才做的事情，你是瓦肯人。”  
    “但是你如此快速地掌握了那份報告裏面的有用部分並在自身嘗試成功，完全出乎我的計算。”  
    “這句話聽起來有點奇怪，不過謝謝。”McCoy伸了伸腿，光腳踩在壁爐前厚實的毛地毯上，熱度透過毛絨絨的觸感劃過腳底板，有點癢又有點懶洋洋。  
    Spock沒有動。他甚至沒有改變捧著茶杯的手的角度，只是盯著McCoy的腳背在橙紅的火焰中透出乾燥的皮膚的光澤。他覺得自己變得有點奇怪，自從從地球回到瓦肯之後這種症狀變得更為明顯。他好像學會了人類的‘走神’，會在別人說什麼的時候無法再像以前一樣一邊分神去聽一邊計算自己的事情。Spock只是什麼都沒有做，一心一意地盯著McCoy的腳背，好像那上面是浩瀚知識的海洋或是宇宙中最難解的法則一般。  
    McCoy把腳縮了回去，“你完全沒有聽我說話。”他抱怨著。  
    “抱歉，我只是在想……”  
    “想什麼？”McCoy站了起來，馬克杯和Spock手裏的杯子都被他放到兩張椅子之間的小圓桌上。  
    “那個，醫生……”  
    “Leonard。”他用一種帶有命令一般口吻的語氣警告Spock。  
    “Leonard……。”Spock看著他伸出雙手拽住了自己圍巾的兩邊，McCoy用手絞緊圍巾讓Spock的後背離開沙發。他們的膝蓋快要碰在一起，於是Spock只好仰頭看著McCoy的雙眼，想要在那雙藏著蒼穹一般的藍眼中看出個究竟。  
    “我必須告訴你，”McCoy打開了膝蓋讓Spock的雙腿伸到他的雙腿之間，拉近兩人距離，“你們瓦肯人的接吻方式真是爛透了。”然後他低下頭，用自己的雙唇碰上Spock的。  
    那是股異常柔軟的觸感，Spock一邊感受著McCoy微涼的嘴唇一邊考慮如何作出回應才更適合。施加在他嘴唇上的力度持續了3.4秒，Spock計算著，然後McCoy拉開了他們的距離。  
    “沒有人告訴你應該閉上眼睛？”McCoy其實能明顯感覺出來Spock沒有跟任何人類的接吻經驗，但他還是忍不住調侃。  
    “在我捧著你的頭的時候，”說著McCoy把一隻手搭在Spock耳後，“你就應該閉上雙眼。”  
    Spock聽話地閉起了眼睛，然後他感受到那份柔軟再一次欺近。這一次變得更親密一些，McCoy輕啟雙唇含住了Spock的下唇。他有點調皮地開始吮吸對方的嘴唇，一邊等著Spock或許能夠早點開竅學會在接吻中如何呼吸。Spock順著兩人依偎的角度把手環在McCoy腰上，他考慮如果自己一下子用力鎖緊對方的話會不會被咬破嘴唇，於是他就照做了。McCoy在唇間終於分出一點注意力保持自己的平衡，同時也好讓Spock能在這間隙裏喘口氣。他坐在Spock併攏的腿上，居高臨下地看著Spock泛著綠暈的臉。  
    “Fascinating。”Spock由著McCoy用他們的鼻尖互相磨蹭，輕輕地歎了口氣。


	17. Chapter 17

    雖然在民航就職期間，Spock見識了不少人類的接吻。久別重逢的、分別的、祈求原諒的，縱使有很多用途令Spock無法理解，但接吻這一行為的用途，人類可發展得比瓦肯人全面多了。比如在他終於學會了如何吮吻對方之後，他就把McCoy的下唇親到腫起來，然後被對方輕啃他嘴唇作為報復。  
    McCoy依舊坐在Spock腿上，Spock的身上還有淡淡的瓦肯香草的味道。他把頭枕在Spock肩上，瓦肯人稍高的體溫讓他懶懶地一點都不想動。  
    “Leonard？”  
    “我想睡一會。”  
    “在瓦肯的2.8天睡眠質量很差？”Spock嘗試輕撫McCoy的後背，沒有收到任何反對。  
    “大半夜聽沙塵暴的聲音可不是什麼好的催眠曲。”McCoy踮起腳尖嘗試在別人腿上調整一下姿勢，沒有成功。Spock感覺到了懷裏的人動來動去，索性抱起他往自己胸前貼。  
    “喂，我要被勒死了。”  
    “就算再出50牛的力，你也還是安全的。”  
    “50牛？你絕對是要報這麼久以來的投訴之仇！”  
    “關於這個，我有事情要告知你。”  
    “我知道你回地球是有目的的，”McCoy又趴回去，一點都不介意他們的姿勢有多奇怪，“等我睡醒再說。”  
    Spock想要看McCoy現在的表情，但礙於角度只能看到臉側柔順的深棕色頭髮，他只好放棄窺探，轉而把注意力投回到電視節目上。  
  
    對於Leonard家裡沒有長沙發這件事情，Spock多少感到意外。他以為每個地球人家裡都會有一張可坐可躺的大椅子，充分表現他們也會像貓一樣在家裡各個位置打盹的愛好。Leonard在他身上睡了33分43秒後，Spock覺得有必要給他找一個真正安睡的地方。除了瓦肯人的雙腿已經發麻之外，保持這樣的睡姿會讓Leonard背疼。  
    他抱著McCoy往二樓進發。按照一般習慣，——鑒於一樓除開客廳和廚房也沒剩多少空間，McCoy的臥室應該會在二樓。Spock走到最後一級階梯的時候，木梯發出了非常刺耳的聲響，終於讓McCoy忍不住笑了出來。  
    “老天，Spock，快放我下來。樓梯要塌下去了。”  
    “你醒了。”Spock把McCoy放到二層地板上，仰視著他。  
    “要不是最後那級樓梯，我還想繼續裝睡下去的。”  
    “這是否表示你不願意跟我談論關於我想要說的話題？”  
    “不不，我很想聽，”McCoy歎了口氣，“不過精彩的內容都要留到晚餐後。”  
    McCoy帶Spock去的是一個當地的農貿市場，說是市場其實看起來就是村民的臨時集市。這裏面供應的蔬果肉類都是大家在自己的農場裏新鮮的貨源，大家都旨在相互交換食物並且減低一點庫存，他們都不是專職農產的佃戶。  
    走在前面的人稔熟地跟果攤的大姨或是肉檔的大伯打著招呼，Spock第一次見識人類在菜市場購物是件多麼繁複的事情。McCoy在挑選食物的同時一邊跟檔主閒話家常，態度不能太冷淡生疏，但他們也並沒有多熟。  
    Spock在水池邊洗菜的時候，McCoy已經把水燒開了。他看著Spock用非常省水的方式清洗著菜梗，一邊感慨瓦肯真是個沙漠星球，一邊把事先切好塊的土豆先倒進鍋裏。  
    “真正的食物。”McCoy感慨，不是任何複製機合成出來的東西，自然地飄散著食物應有的香氣。Spock回過頭把弄好的食材放到McCoy手邊，自然地站到對方身側。  
    “把麵包切好上桌吧，我一會兒就來。”  
    “好。”  
    Spock一邊切麵包一邊覺得這樣的場景太不可思議，生活化的氣息幾乎湮沒了他所有的觸覺。跟McCoy在一起生活的假設甚至佔滿了他的思維，讓他無法正常思考。這種簡單又平淡的生活：在地球，沒有酷熱的沙漠或冰冷的夜晚，沒有嚴苛的交流方式或理所當然的毫不動容。他開始明白母親在他小時候對他描述的地球上的一切，只是簡單的、生活化的她曾經的生活，他從來不知道她有多麼想念在地球的日子，他也從來無法理解人類對悠然生活的追求。但此刻，他站在McCoy的廚房裏切著麵包，碎屑在切口自然地落到木砧板上，沒有人會在這時提出要改進切面包技巧或工具的話題，耳邊是鋼鍋中湯水沸騰的氣泡聲，McCoy把食材一一倒進去，然後緩緩攪拌兩圈，把蓋子蓋上。  
    他覺得自己人類的一半血脈蓋過了綠色的瓦肯血，但他完全沒有愧對多年瓦肯教育的想法。Spock一直不認為瓦肯人比人類優越，就算他們體能更強大，思維更發達，或者更講究邏輯更能控制情緒，——人類有獨特感知世界的方式，他不認為用感性去接觸宇宙是低級的甚至錯誤的。瓦肯人能夠說服對方，但從來不能夠打動對方。而人類，有著發達的感情體系，可以通過共情去理解體諒，用發自內心的感情去動搖對方。而McCoy，這種通過情緒和感覺與他人交流遠大於使用邏輯的人，就算不是Spock見過的最真性情的人，也是他見過的最受歡迎的人之一。與自己在民航獲得的歡迎不一樣，McCoy的朋友更看中他靈巧的戲語、待朋友真切的關懷，還有最重要的——在暴躁脾氣底下那顆赤誠的醫者之心。  
    多麼複雜的一個人，無法用邏輯去分析他在最煎熬的時候用笑話掩飾自己的焦慮，或是假借發怒來遮蓋羞怯。  
    “好了。”McCoy的聲音打斷了Spock的思考。他把切好的麵包擺在McCoy端過去的鍋旁邊。圓桌上是新鮮的水果蔬菜沙拉、土豆蔬菜湯，用黃油煎過酥香的雞柳和白麵包片。McCoy給Spock舀了一碗蔬菜湯，用兩指在餐桌上的小瓶裏給他捏了一小把鹽撒在表面，然後自然地把手指塞到唇間吮了一下。  
    “Leonard，關於之前我計畫告知你的事情。”  
    “你試試湯合不合口味。”Spock聞言嘗了一口，露出一個幾近是笑容的表情來。McCoy對此感到滿意，終於點頭允許他說下去。  
    “關於我的去留問題，一直沒有跟你闡述清楚。這次回地球，我將正式迴歸民航的業務，雖然崗位發生變動。”  
    “那就是你還會賴在地球啰。”  
    Spock沒有在意McCoy的用詞，輕輕頷首。  
    “我比較在意的其實是你為什麼能知道我有時候在想什麼。”  
    聞言，Spock擺出一個‘我以為你不會問’的表情，“每次你激動的時候，想法就會特別大聲，Sarek有時候也能聽到。瓦肯人都是精神感應者。”  
    “你是說……真不公平，那我還能有隱私可言嗎。”McCoy搖搖頭，對瓦肯人的特殊技能感到不滿。  
    “也有方法可以讓你聽到我的，甚至是我們用精神交流。只是那種方法你不一定會接受。”  
    “哦？”McCoy看到Spock認真的表情，覺得這種話題還是別在餐桌上展開的好，於是他轉移了話題，“你的父親跟我說了點奇怪的話呢，我還以為你們瓦肯人是不會寒暄的。”  
    “是的。我跟Sarek說你是pudvel-tor。”  
    “什麼？”  
    Spock挑了挑眉，沒有回答。  
    “Spock！”  
    “Leonard，如果日後有機會的話，你還會邀請我到你家做客嗎？”  
    “這得看情況，假如實驗忙得我連飯都不記得吃，我可不敢保證還有時間呆在這裡安享假期。”  
    “或者我可以做一點瓦肯濃湯，如果你不覺得不合胃口。”  
    “這是你要為我下廚的約定嗎？”McCoy笑了起來，他盯著Spock直到對方實在受不住低下頭吃菜，他才停了下來。  
    “我期待這一天的到來。”


	18. Chapter 18

    休假後的生活不會特別忙碌，但也不會特別清閒。McCoy接到了新年後第一個會議邀請，時間定在他生日前一天。一般情況下，McCoy總是會想方設法在那天留在女兒身邊好好陪陪他唯一的家人的，不過JoJo今年的那個時候應該已經回到寄宿學校了，McCoy不能在那個時候去女兒的學校擾亂她的少年生活。  
    他的生活追求其實很簡單，忙碌的醫學研究和臨床實驗已經佔據了大部分時間，其餘的如果能分出高質量的部分來與女兒度過，閑來跟朋友聊聊天喝個小酒，日子也就很滿足了。  
    McCoy在PADD上預訂好了會議的機票，確認了主辦方安排的酒店位置，就轉回到實驗上去。這次的會議他不需要發言，所以只要在開會之前再確認這次會涉及到的範圍有些什麼需要注意的報告就好。McCoy對這種不用自己準備發言的會議總是很樂意出席的，一個是能夠吸收其他人不一樣的想法，另一個他也能從自己的研究中分點注意力出來，稍微緩和一下緊繃的神經。  
    不過事情並不如McCoy想的這麼順利。  
    “不好意思，先生。您的預訂記錄的確是經濟艙位。”登機處的空姐一邊向McCoy道歉，一邊聲明他們的系統不可能會出錯。  
    的確，新世紀這種用儲存了個人信息的PADD去購買機票基本不會有人為登記錯誤或者冒認登機的狀況，除非視網膜一模一樣。但McCoy卻不這麼認為，因為暈機的關係他一直訂購的都是頭等艙位，他也有這個級別享受這種待遇，怎麼可能會跑到經濟艙去呢。  
    “那我現在想要升艙，麻煩你給我辦吧。”  
    “抱歉，先生，升艙的名額已經沒有了。”空姐實在十分困擾，這位客人的積分非常高，顯然是位常客，但民航有規定每班機都要留一個商務艙位給內部調查員使用，她根本沒有權力去處理這個空位。現在所以頭等艙和商務艙的預訂已經滿額，除非更改航班，不然McCoy不可能會拿到經濟艙以外的位置。  
    “我們可以給您提供下次乘坐的折扣，包括頭等艙。本次的服務也可以按照頭等艙的標準為您服務。”  
    “不，我需要的是一個舒適的座位可以熬過這難受的8小時，而不是吐得七暈八素地享受你們的頭等艙服務。”  
    “非常抱歉，先生。我可以幫您查詢其他航班是否有商務艙位提供。”  
    “不了，”McCoy看了下時間，他到那邊之後要提著行李趕去會場，根本沒有耽擱的空餘，“給我出……”  
    “請給這位先生預留商務艙位。”  
    “Spock？”McCoy看著突然出現在身邊的Spock，對方只是掏出自己的工作證在空姐的機器上面一掃，然後在遞來的PADD上面簽名。  
    “晚上好，Dr.McCoy。”Spock示意McCoy跟著自己登機。  
    “所以？”McCoy快步追上他，“你們內部果然有預留座位的吧。”  
    “有定額的內部業務座位，不過這個是我個人的。”  
    “那你坐哪裡？”  
    “原本我是打算在不被知曉的情況下登機，所以沒有考慮使用該座位。”Spock淡定地陳述，對McCoy破壞了他私訪的計畫不以為意。  
    他們來到對應的座位上，正好是商務艙一邊並排的兩座。Spock等McCoy把行李放好，兩人便一併就坐。  
    “Spock空少還有民航不認識的嗎？”McCoy果然還是忍不住打趣了起來。  
    “即便如此，也沒有人知道現在我是以內部調查員的身份登機。”  
    “……然後你剛才暴露了？”  
    “是的。”  
    “噢。”McCoy不安地動了下，假裝低頭摸索安全帶，一下不知道怎麼表達心裏的想法，“咳嗯，Spock，謝謝你。”  
    “只是一個符合邏輯的選擇。”  
    “對，瓦肯人不需要感恩和接受感謝。太正確了。”McCoy哼了一聲，一點都不想再跟隔壁的機器人對話。  
    “這次內部調查務必請您配合。”Spock突然搬出一副業務腔，然後掏出PADD側身面向McCoy。  
    “什麼？”  
    “內部調查，這次的範圍包括機艙舒適度和空乘人員服務質量。”  
    “有對內部調查員服務的評價嗎？”McCoy的藍眼睛閃爍著狡黠的目光，他終於又笑了起來。  
    Spock挑眉看著McCoy，他知道對方只是開玩笑，但他也確認McCoy會給他一個不那麼好看的評價，就像以往所有的投訴一樣。  
    “就算你投訴我，接下來跟進投訴的也還是我。”  
    “喔，Spock，這正合我意。”McCoy扯住Spock的衣領，把人拉近。他盯著Spock深色的眼睛，那裏面沒有一點波瀾，但他就是知道，Spock正在緊張。因為瓦肯人猜不透人類的腦子究竟在打什麼主意，因為McCoy並沒有把他的想法‘大聲喊出來’，所以Spock根本捕捉不到他腦海裏在想著什麼。  
    “你知道，Mr.Spock，人類可講究誠意了。”聞言，Spock的右手鬆開了PADD的一端，伸出兩指，輕輕地按在了McCoy的唇上，對方笑了出來。McCoy撅起雙唇，吻在了Spock指頭上，那股電流就順著瓦肯人敏感的指尖擴散全身。Spock有種想要顫抖的衝動，他放低右手，然後身體不受控的向McCoy欺去，用自己的嘴唇碰上那雙柔軟。  
    McCoy在接吻的空隙歎了一聲，他知道有空姐走過的時候看到了他們，但是他並不在意。他不是一個喜歡在公共場所有親密舉動的人，但對Spock滿足他突如其來的興致感到非常滿意。  
    雖然只是1：03的時長，Spock放開McCoy的時候，面前的人已經臉紅得像李子似的。Spock幾乎滿意地笑了起來一般露出一個甚是罕有的表情，他握住McCoy揪住衣領的手，用自己的食中二指觸碰McCoy同樣的兩根手指。McCoy看著他的小動作也笑了起來，瓦肯人偏高的體溫通過接觸的地方一點一點散開。  
    “這樣的誠意足夠嗎？”  
    “唔~我考慮考慮。”


	19. Chapter 19

    “ Sh... Sch...”  
    “S’chn, Leonard。”  
    “我知道，S’cn...S’ch...”  
    “我曾明確告知過你，這是人類發不出來的音。”  
    “你還說過Jim有讀出來過。”  
    “他接受過民航的正式培訓,情況並不相同。”  
    “Spock，連你的名字我都讀不出來怎麼行呢。”  
    “融合的要求中並沒有呼喚名字以確認對方的要求，Leonard，而且你要知道，我的母親也並非一下就學會Sarek的名字。”  
    “這真是個不錯的鼓勵，不是嗎？在人類不漫長的一生裏我總有一天能叫出你的名字的。”  
    “聽起來你並不喜歡這個結果。”  
    “不，Spock，”Leonard撓了撓臉頰，終於從困擾的神情中解脫，“這起碼說明了我們會一直在一起。就算你說過很多遍關於瓦肯人的專一，我知道，但‘這種’事情才會讓我有實感。”  
    “經過融合的兩個人，是不會分開的。強制切斷融合會帶來極大的生命危險，而且毫無必要。”  
    “聽起來比人類的婚姻要靠譜一點呐。”  
    “人類的婚姻就像一場賭博，Jim曾經說過。”  
    “我還以為你從哪裡學來了這種感慨呢。”  
    “瓦肯人認為賭博是毫無意義的。”  
    “噢，老天。告訴我究竟為什麼會答應跟機器人結婚。”  
    Spock由著McCoy再一次整理他的衣襟，對人類不合邏輯的緊張緘默不語。  
    “待會T’Pau發言的時候，請你保持安靜。”  
    “她是會說許多讓我忍不住插嘴的話嗎？”McCoy聽見Spock的話，稍稍放鬆了下來。  
    “T’Pau是瓦肯的長老之一，作為我方客人出席並主婚是Sarek的主意。她並不知曉人類的習俗，也不理解人類的幽默。”  
    “我會儘量不丟你臉的，不過我不能保證Jim到時候會有一份怎樣的發言。”  
    “你看過他的初稿了嗎？”  
    “沒有，我只告訴他不要說任何關於瓦肯人的黃色笑話。”  
    “關於人類的呢？”  
    “呵……時間到了，Spock我們走吧。”  
  
    T’Pau就站在他們面前，盯著他們交握的雙手露出McCoy覺得是不贊同的表情。但是她什麼都沒跟他說，只是向著底下坐著的親朋戚友宣佈他們成為瓦肯人和地球人共同承認的終生伴侶。McCoy知道瓦肯人裏面也有少數與地球人結合的例子，但由於壽命長度差異太大，極少會有許以‘終身伴侶’的情況。  
    他有點驚訝地看著Spock，而Spock只是淡淡地報以回應，並沒有表現出任何情緒。  
    “Spock，可以開始。”T’Pau舉起右手指了指Spock。  
    McCoy在Spock的指引下完成了一整套玄乎其玄的瓦肯融合儀式，再次睜開眼的時候他感覺世界微微變得有點不一樣。  
    ‘這是我所看到的世界，’Spock的聲音在McCoy腦海裏響起，‘秩序的、簡單的。’  
    “並不討厭呢。”McCoy輕聲說，將視線投向Kirk。Kirk從座位上起來，站在了原來T’Pau所在的位置。  
    “那麼，我們也開始吧。”  
    Kirk為他們主持的是人類的結婚儀式，說一點關於他們之間的小玩笑——無傷大雅的，然後讓雙方起誓，交換戒指。  
    McCoy主動把右手的食中二指伸出來，他覺得用這種形式來親吻會比較讓Spock的親友接受。他沒有得到預期的回應，Spock稍稍低頭就吻住了McCoy雙唇。瓦肯人知道這樣的行為一定會引起部分人的不適，但他對此並不介意。  
    今天的主角是他和McCoy，他能從對方回應的唇上讀出來滿意度。  
  
    瓦肯大隊在就餐過後就集體退場了，晚上狂歡的時刻是屬於人類的。Scotty、Chekov和Kirk慫恿McCoy和Spock玩了幾個婚禮上最典型的小遊戲，包括猜哪隻手是McCoy的這種對於戀手的瓦肯人而言毫無難度的活動。  
    大家都喝得差不多的時候，Kirk拉著McCoy非要他給Spock說點什麼。  
    “Jim、不，我、不……”麥克風已經塞到McCoy手裏，他尷尬地抓了抓髮尾，看著眾人的笑臉找不出推託的理由。Spock從位置上起身，站到了McCoy旁邊。McCoy感激地回頭看了他一眼，臺下立刻響起了起哄的聲音。Spock並沒有介意民航一衆朋友的鬧騰，只是專注地看著McCoy等對方終於鼓足勇氣，才用自己的雙指在McCoy的手背上輕輕一掃，回到座位上去。  
    “首先，我要謝謝大家參與今天的儀式。如果不是你們的出席我大概熬不過瓦肯人的面癱攻擊。”底下的人發出贊同的聲音，鼓勵著McCoy繼續說下去，“不知道哪裡想不開，我才會決定用一輩子的力氣去教Spock去理解地球人的幽默，——感謝他父母的支持，我們還不用在沙漠星球上面進行這項冗長的活動。也謝謝各位，希望今晚大家都玩得高興。”  
    音樂隨即響起，McCoy向Spock招招手，讓他來到自己身邊。各人都牽著舞伴開始在輕歌中搖擺，Spock自然地摟住McCoy的腰，待對方搭上自己的肩後便緩緩擺動身體。  
    “你說會跳舞的時候，我還真沒有相信。”  
    “舞蹈只是人類的一種體育活動。”Spock牽起McCoy的手，細細摩挲。  
    “今天可真是嚇我一跳。融合我還能理解，但是終生的承諾你可一直沒有跟我提過。”  
    “只是一個符合邏輯的決定。”Spock依舊保持著輕描淡寫，但McCoy知道這決定背後所深含的感情和決斷力。  
    “瓦肯人懂得後悔麼？雖然日後你反悔我也不會知道啦。”  
    “不，ashayam（beloved）。就算這只是人類的笑話，你也不應該質疑我的承諾。”  
    “只是太出乎我的意料了，你知道，這是受寵若驚的正常反應。”  
    “我相信這個決定會得到你的同意的。”  
    “對，S’chn T’gai Spock,我——Leonard Horatio McCoy，會陪伴你一生一世，直到死亡將我們分開。”  
    “Dif-tor，ashalik，Taluhk nash-veh k'dular。”（Live long, my darling husband, I cherish thee.）  
  
    McCoy對終於見識到了瓦肯人的甜言蜜語感到滿意。他決定伸手把Spock拉近，好好仔細品嘗一番。


	20. 番外

    Kirk其實非常想知道他的朋友是怎麼求婚的，或者說是怎樣被求婚的。他推測求婚這種事情如果不是Spock提出來的話，McCoy實在不太像個會這麼快決定再婚的人。  
    Kirk有一點猜對了。McCoy並沒有打算這麼快再步入婚姻的殿堂。他跟Spock認識了多久，在一起的時間有多久，他們對對方有足夠的瞭解嗎，人類和瓦肯人的相處是否可能長久，這些他都需要深思熟慮。不過更多地，McCoy只是讓兩人的關係自然發展，走哪步算哪步。畢竟，感情的事情是不能用邏輯推測，也不能單憑情緒去決定的。  
    事情來得也並不突兀。  
    那天Spock從民航辦公樓回到家，Amanda竟然出現在了他家廚房，——跟McCoy一起，他們一邊做著蔬菜湯一邊討論著什麼有趣的事情，Amanda爽朗地笑起來。  
    “母親，Leonard。”  
    “Spock，你回來啦。”Spock走到廚房接受Amanda親昵地摸臉，再摸了一下McCoy手背打招呼。  
    Amanda看到了Spock的動作，開心地笑了起來。  
  
    晚飯過後Amanda就離開了，她回地球是跟著出任務的Sarek來的。Sarek不會毫無理由地探訪Spock，所以今天沒有一同前往Spock的住所。不過這樣也好，Amanda挺珍惜只有她和兒子的會面，氣氛會更輕鬆，而且她還能問許多Sarek在場不好問的事情。  
    Spock把餐具放進洗碗機的時候McCoy正趿著拖鞋在大廳和書房間穿梭。他大概是在找某本紙質書籍，從廚房裏看到晃來晃去的身影專注又居家，如果Spock是人類都要笑起來了。  
    等McCoy終於在書房坐定之後，Spock也跟著進來了。  
    “那本叔本華的紙質本我可能忘在實驗室了。”McCoy頭也沒抬，目光停留在PADD上。半天見Spock沒反應，他才抬頭瞧了一眼。Spock就站在他面前，無言地看著他，只是看著他。  
    “怎麼了？”  
    “我們應該保持男朋友的關係，還是應該考慮結合？”  
    “什麼？”  
    “經過我的計算，你答應的幾率不高於75%。”  
    McCoy皺著眉，疑惑地盯著Spock。好一會兒，他才終於明白過來對方在講什麼。  
    “喔，你的意思是說我只有1/4的可能性會拒絶你啦。”  
    “不高於的意思是……”  
    “你就問我應不應該，然後我就會答應下來，而且還是不高於3/4的可能性會答應你？嗯？”  
    “是的，你的理解是正確的。”  
    “哈，Spock，你終於開始講笑話了。”  
    “但基於我的計算……”  
    “停，停。Spock，你先坐下。”Spock順著McCoy的指示坐到他身邊。McCoy放下了PADD，看著Spock的神情顯得十分認真。  
    “首先，按照人類的定義，通俗一點講，我們已經‘結合’過了。”Spock接受了McCoy的說法，他能夠理解不同種族間對結合定義的不同，於是點了點頭。  
    “其次，是什麼讓你突然產生了瓦肯式結合的想法？”  
    “母親問起了我們目前的狀況，並詢問了結合的可能。”  
    “喔，然後你就突然想著結婚啦，而我答應的幾率還不低。”  
    “如果你是擔心生活上的變化，關於這點，即使我們進行結合，也不會改變目前的生活狀況。當然，我們會有更方便的溝通方式，鑒於精神融合是結合的一部分。”  
    “不，我的問題是你為什麼會想要結婚。”  
    面對McCoy的問題，Spock不解地皺眉。他認為這是必然的，母親提及的時候他便覺得目前的狀況結合是可行的，與McCoy的結合對於他而言是符合邏輯的。人類的為什麼，究竟是針對什麼內容發出的疑問？  
    McCoy也看出來Spock的疑慮，他伸手握住了對方雙手，嘗試換個角度發問。  
    “我能夠理解你把我考慮為結婚對象的理由，因為我們的交往狀態是穩定的。但為什麼你會想改變現在的狀況，除了能夠融合以外，還有什麼必要理由需要這樣一個步驟？”  
    “Leonard，你目前是否不想再婚？”  
    “你先回答我的問題。”  
    Spock感覺自己可能忽略了Kirk曾經提到過關於McCoy對婚姻的抗拒，現在他覺得這個建議看起來比原先顯得要變得不可行了。但他知道McCoy的問題是無法忽視、不可逃避的。他是否應該把自己的想法毫無保留地告知對方，才是最好的解答呢。  
    “你曾經說過，而那是正確的——瓦肯人不是沒有感情，而是學會了用邏輯判斷處事，避免感情用事。”  
    “是的。”  
    “當母親提到與你結合的時候，我認為……我肯定，我、我的邏輯也同意我的情感所作出的判斷。”  
    McCoy點點頭，鼓勵Spock說下去。  
    “與你結合，共同度過一生是一件符合邏輯的、令人安穩且滿足的事情。”  
    Spock實在無法說出比這更貼近他人類的一半的感受了，他低頭輕輕歎了口氣，希望McCoy能夠接受他的方式。  
    然後他就被McCoy擁進懷裏。McCoy知道這對於Spock而言有多難，幾近赤誠地表達他的情感。Spock用他獨特的瓦肯方式訴說著大部分人類都不敢斷言的一輩子的承諾。McCoy只能用力抱住他，緊緊地，才能稍微緩解心中被Spock深厚感情充斥的感動所引起的顫抖。  
    “噢，Spock。”McCoy幾乎想要咬住Spock的耳垂，他把自己的臉埋進Spock的頸側，深深吸了口氣。  
    “Leonard，按照人類的習俗，我是否應該詢問你是不是同意成為我的伴侶？”  
    “這句話聽起來真是異常彆扭。”  
    “我爭取到75%了嗎。”Spock的瓦肯面具依舊完好，但McCoy就是知道他現在緊張透了。  
    “不，你這尖耳朵怪，”McCoy抬頭，“我的回答是100%。”笑著吻住了Spock。


End file.
